Luxúria
by Piketuxa
Summary: Por causa de uma pesquisa para o Vaticano, Rayflo e Charlie vão para um vilarejo pouco habitado. Entediado, John vai ao quarto de Cherry para irritá-lo como sempre fazia, mas é surpreendido ao encontrar a cama vazia. Decidido a esperar o vassalo ali, o vampiro se surpreende quando o outro chega acompanhado de uma bela mulher. (Yaoi/Lemon) [CharlesxRayflo]


**Capítulo Único**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luxúria**

.

.

.

.

.

_Eu não podia acreditar que o Cherry estava demorando tanto!_

.

.

.

Estava deitado na cama king-size dele, bufando irritado e expirando a fumaça do meu centésimo cigarro, esperando a quase duas horas o idiota do meu vassalo voltar e nada dele.

.

.

.

_Ah, mas o Cherry vai ouvir!_

.

.

.

Eu garantia para mim mesmo que diria poucas e boas para ele, afinal, me deixar plantado esperando ele por duas horas era legal?

.

Não! Definitivamente não era.

.

.

.

_Mas aonde essa criatura foi se meter?_

.

.

.

Bufei assoprando a mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair no meu olho.

.

Meu cigarro – mais um – havia acabado, e nada do Senhor Cibernético aparecer. Eu estava irritado, claro, e muito, mas, acima disso, e no meu mais profundo íntimo, eu estava preocupadíssimo, tanto que mal conseguia ligar coisa com coisa.

.

.

.

_Maldito Cherry!_

.

.

.

Estávamos em um hotel de porte pequeno, num lugar meio abandonado no meio de um vilarejo que mal recebia visitantes. Nossos quartos eram no quarto andar e eu havia deixado o meu para vir ao dele, me divertir, mas ele não estava.

.

E não havia voltado desde então, eu também não fiz questão alguma de sair.

.

.

.

_Até quando teria que esperar minha criança?_

.

.

.

Eu já previa um mal-humor irremediável e sentia que iria explodir, mas, de repente, eu ouvi vozes baixas.

.

Era estranho, afinal, não havia mais ninguém por aqui fora o dono do hotel, um velho Senhor que nem podia sair do primeiro andar e seu neto adolescente, que, mesmo aparentemente na idade da puberdade, não traria "amigas" para o hotel do avô – ou traria?

.

Não, não traria, mas a voz era de mulher, sem dúvida.

.

.

.

A dúvida se "o neto do dono tem algo a ver" sumiu quando a porta do quarto do Cherry foi aberta à minha frente, e no meu campo de visão duas pessoas entraram: meu vassalo e uma mulher elegante e esbelta de cabelos ruivos e vestido provocante.

.

Eles se encaravam em silêncio, e ela deslizava a mão pelo braço dele com uma intimidade irritante.

.

.

.

_Tire suas mãos dele, sua vaca!_

.

.

.

Eu não sabia quem era ela, mas já sentia antipatia por sua pessoa.

.

— Obrigado por tudo, foi de grande ajuda — ouvi Cherry começar a falar, em tom sereno.

.

— Tem certeza que não precisa mais de meus serviços? — ela perguntou insinuante, torci o nariz.

.

— Não, tenho certeza — ele respondeu e se moveu, afastando as mãos dela e parando na porta, de costas para mim —, agradeço novamente por sua ajuda, será muito útil suas informações.

.

— Eu poderia ajudá-lo ainda mais — comentou com voz doce, eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas conseguia imaginar um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios —, sabe, você é muito bonito e… excitante, não posso acreditar que seja um verdadeiro servo de Deus.

.

Sim, creio que Cherry entendeu o mesmo que eu – embora eu seja o pervertido na história –, pois ele bufou, bem no estilo: você está me irritando.

.

Sim, eu sabia que meu Charlie era um pecado, uma tentação, céus, como eu sabia! Ele podia não ver, mas seus fios loiros e seus olhos azuis eram tão tentadores quanto meu cabelo marrom e olhos ambares, uma imagem bem exótica, que perdia para sua máscula e controlada, escondida pelos óculos de nerd e o penteado "cabeça-de-tigela".

.

Oh, eu sabia o quanto ele ficava sexy sem os óculos e com os cabelos penteados para trás, eu sabia! Ele era simplesmente meu delicioso e guloso filho, e eu queria me entregar por completo a ele.

.

.

.

_E não será uma vadiazinha qualquer que me tirará minha adorável Cereja*!_

.

.

.

Decidido, eu me esgueirei silenciosamente da cama. As luzes estavam apagadas, por isso nenhum dos dois haviam me visto por aqui.

.

Caminhei com calma, mas passos decididos e felinos e, sem rodeios, abracei meu Cherry pelo pescoço, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto dava um lento, provocante e molhado beijo em seu pescoço, abaixo da orelha, onde a pele estava exposta a mim.

.

— Finalmente chegou Cherry — sussurrei docemente, encarando a moça com interesse explícito.

.

Ela me fitou intrigada, suas sobrancelhas finas se unindo elegantemente ao enrugar o cenho e semicerrar os olhos.

.

— Quantas vezes devo dizer que é Charlie — comentou suspirando.

.

— Quantas vezes achar necessário Cherry — sorri alegre, vendo-o balançar a cabeça em negação, passando a mão enluvada pelos cabelos loiros em resignação temporária.

.

— Aliás, o que faz em meu quarto? — o tom acusatório me fez rir internamente, mas mantive o semblante sério.

.

— Vim lhe esperar, oras, o que mais poderia fazer? — perguntei inocentemente, abraçando-o mais apertado e sussurrando provocante enquanto assoprava em seu ouvido: — Fico entediado sem você por perto.

.

Era um cantarolar suave que causou um arrepio momentâneo nele. Com o canto dos olhos eu observava a vadia que nos encarava agora com desdém.

.

— Então era por isso que não me queria? — o tom acusador não era tão forte quanto o ar desafiador nos olhos.

.

— Rayflo é meu mestre — ele respondeu dando de ombros.

.

— Adoramos brincar de sadomasoquismo — respondi sorrindo presunçoso para ela —, Cherry e um ótimo sádico, e eu o perfeito e submisso masoquista — meu sorriso de vitória se alargou quando ela bufou revirando os olhos, batendo o pé no chão do corredor com impaciência.

.

— E então Charlie? Ainda podemos aproveitar a noite juntos em outro quarto do hotel, já que há um inconveniente no seu — convidou insinuante, sem querer dar o braço a torcer.

.

.

.

_Mulher irritante! Por isso odeio mulheres!_

.

.

.

Eu iria falar, dizer-lhe para sumir antes que decidisse matá-la ali mesmo, mas Cherry tomou as rédeas, falando primeiro.

.

— Não está entendendo: eu fiz voto de celibato, não tenho esse tipo de envolvimento — hehehe, isso não era de todo mentira, ou melhor, era de todo verdade.

.

Mesmo que eu provocasse Cherry, ele era muito devotado aos seus costumes, às coisas influenciadas pela Igreja, e mesmo que isso me irritasse de certa forma, era algo que eu adorava nele: sua força de vontade de continuar sendo ele mesmo.

.

— Olha, se não quer, simplesmente diga "não", não precisa mentir. Mas eu entendi: você joga para o outro lado. Prefere homens e submissos — dando de ombros ela se encolheu como se reconhecesse os fatos —, não sou nenhum dos dois, confesso. Mas escute: não fique se escondendo atrás do "eu sou religioso e ponto". Aceite suas falhas, seus desejos, controle-os, mas não os reprima, ou será pior. Deus entenderá e o perdoará por suas falhas, somos todos seres humanos, não somos divinos e santos como ele. Ele nos fez assim, infelizmente.

.

E, sem se importar com a minha presença, ela se aproximou, se apoiando no peito dele e lhe tocando os lábios suavemente com os seus. Depois se afastou, sorrindo-lhe timidamente e acenando um _"tchau"_ antes de virar e caminhar até o elevador do hotel.

.

.

.

_O que foi aquilo? O que, o que, o que, pelos céus, foi aquilo!?_

_._

_._

_._

A raiva me dominou e, furioso, soltei meu vassalo, caminhando até a janela do quarto e abrindo-a – apenas um lado –, sentindo a brisa noturna da quase madrugada esvoaçar meus cabelos enquanto eu tentava acender outro cigarro, mas o fogo do isqueiro teimava em se apagar diante do vento.

.

.

.

_Droga! Aquela vadia está ferrada na minha mão!_

_._

_._

_._

Internamente eu ria maleficamente, já planejando o que fazer com ela, enquanto, transparecendo calma, como se a cena de segundos atrás não houvesse me acertado em cheio, causando desconforto na boca do meu estômago – que, sinceramente, me parecia ciúmes, e eu não era besta de negar a mim mesmo –, eu observava a rua atenciosamente, mas com o canto dos olhos, pelo vidro que eu havia puxado para o lado, eu assistia Cherry começar a despir-se de seus utensílios – luvas, óculos, crucifixo – colocando-os arrumados sobre a cômoda.

.

O sobretudo negro da igreja também foi tirado e dobrado devidamente, logo após a gravata e o cinto foram sobrepostos no canto, mostrando o quão organizado meu Cherry era – enquanto eu possuía roupas minhas jogadas não só no chão do meu quarto, mas no dele também.

.

Os restos dos meus cigarros também estavam espalhados – entediado pela demora dele minutos atrás, decidi brincar de jogar as bitucas pelo quarto apenas para vê-lo depois reclamando da desordem.

.

Eu adorava irritá-lo, não tanto quanto vê-lo corado, mas deixá-lo furioso era meu passatempo predileto – depois de senti-lo sugar meu sangue, claro.

.

O que me fazia lembrar que, olhando por esse lado, mesmo sendo o "mestre", Cherry ainda sim era o sádico na história, e eu o "sofredor" rotulado de pervertido.

.

Virei-me, vendo-o desabotoar a camisa imaculada e perfeita ao seu corpo com calma, casa por casa sendo desfeita até que seu peito claro estivesse totalmente exposto.

.

Senti minha saliva sumir, minha boca se secando mais e mais ao vê-lo desabotoar a calça e retirar o sapato e a meia, mas o "show particular" acabou, pois Cherry se dirigiu ao banheiro, entrando e fechando a porta. Suspirei resignado.

.

.

.

_Maldição Cherry, logo quando estava ficando bom!_

_._

_._

_._

Meu subconsciente deu um risinho debochado para mim, aquele que você odeia de toda sua alma ouvir. Ele ria porque sabia da minha tortura, o quanto Cherry era destemido a não se deixar levar por mim e burlar seu celibato.

.

.

Ah, meu Cherry*, achas que vou desistir tão fácil?

.

.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, caminhei até a cama que eu mesmo desarrumei e deitei acendendo um cigarro. Minha camisa de botões estava aberta, junto de minha calça e, como se estivesse no meu quarto, relaxei preguiçosamente sobre os lençóis suaves.

.

Eu sabia que era uma tentação, por isso Barry insistia em me estuprar, eu era um pecado, sempre fui. Poderia tomar uma forma feminina sensual e provocante, mas sabia que minha criança me preferia assim, como homem.

.

— O que está fazendo Mestre? Deveria estar em seu quarto — a voz forte me tirou de meus pensamentos, e eu ergui os olhos para ver meu Cherry na porta do banheiro.

.

Ele vestia uma calça clara e folgada e uma pequena toalha jazia em seu pescoço. As gotículas do banho escorriam por seu corpo sensualmente, e eu acompanhei uma que pingou de seu queixo quadrado e escorreu pelo peito, abdômen, circulou o umbigo e sumiu em sua roupa; suspirando para me conter, sentei na cama com as pernas abertas, chamando-o silenciosamente.

.

Desconfiado, mas obediente, ele caminhou até a cama e sentou de lado, me encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ri, colocando o cigarro nos lábios e tomando a toalha em mãos, colocando-a sobre os fios loiros e esfregando-a suavemente no local, secando seu cabelo como se ele fosse uma criança – minha criança.

.

Penteei seu cabelo com os dedos, puxando-o para trás e sorri satisfeito, ele ficava tão sexy daquele modo, e só eu tinha o poder para vê-lo assim. De repente ele sorriu tímido, corado e desviando os olhos.

.

Senti meu baixo-ventre se contorcer e o sorriso do meu rosto sumiu. Num ímpeto, joguei o cigarro pela janela e, com olhos felinos, tracei meu destino.

.

.

.

_Céus Cherry! Você acabou de assinar sua sentença_

_e não há nada que lhe possa libertar dela!_

.

.

.

Não, eu não deixaria que me tirassem minha Cherry*!

.

.

Ele se surpreendeu tanto quanto eu quando sentiu meu corpo sobre o seu, era um fato. E quando minha língua deslizou sobre seu peito, subindo para o colo e pescoço, ele me segurou pela cintura, me afastando de seu corpo com os olhos arregalados.

.

— O que está fazendo, Mestre? — seu tom assustado me fez rir.

.

— O que acha que estou fazendo, Cherry? — perguntei divertido. — Até quando pretende se manter virgem? Vamos, está na hora de se entregar a mim.

.

Sim, eu estava forçando a barra, e a certeza veio quando, furioso e cerrando os dentes, ele se levantou e me jogou na cama, me fuzilando com o olhar antes de pegar sua imaculada camisa e, vestindo-a brevemente, abriu a porta e saiu, fechando-a com um estrondo forte.

.

Suspirei arrependido.

.

.

.

_Droga! Por que eu não conseguia me controlar quando o assunto era ele!?_

_._

.

.

_**Não se martirize tanto, é culpa do ciúme**__,_ dizia meu subconsciente. _**Também é culpa dele, por deixar aquela vadia se insinuar e ainda beijá-lo**__,_ voltou a dizer.

.

Sim, era culpa dela, toda dela. Eu havia ultrapassado os limites que eu sabia que não podiam sequer serem testados por causa do que ela fez.

.

Sorrindo maleficamente, e satisfeito, desci da cama vestindo de qualquer jeito meus sapatos e, sem pensar duas vezes, escancarei a janela e pulei para a vida noturna daquele pacato vilarejo.

.

Sabia para qual direção ir, podia sentir o cheiro dela não muito longe daqui. Aquela vadia pagaria por tocar no que era meu!

.

.

.

.

.

— Mestre?

.

Eu estava sentado no parapeito da janela do quarto do Cherry, de costas para a rua, fumando silenciosamente quando sua voz sonolenta me chamou.

.

O quarto era apenas iluminado pela luz da lua, melhor assim, pois ele não veria o sorriso satisfeito em meus lábios.

.

— Sim Cherry — respondi suavemente, não queria ter lhe acordado.

.

— É Charlie — ele retruncou como sempre fazia —, o que faz aqui?

.

— Eu acabei de chegar da rua — respondi dando de ombros.

.

Seu corpo se levantou num ímpeto e, quando eu vi, ele estava na minha frente, me segurando pelos ombros.

.

— Não estava no seu quarto?

.

— Acabei de responder que não! — o tom acusador me deixou furioso.

.

— E onde estava? — perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Mestre, você não matou a Senhorita Paola, matou?

.

— Paola? — quem era Paola? — Oh! _Ela_ — dei de ombros.

.

Cherry se afastou suspirando, mas ainda se mantendo na minha frente. Suas mãos ao lado do corpo, e seu cabelo como eu lembrava ter deixado.

.

— Mestre, sabe o que vai acontecer se matou Paola não sabe? — não, eu não sabia, e expressei isso negando com a cabeça, ele fechou os olhos. — Eu terei que matá-lo! — quando seus olhos se abriram, eles brilhavam com algo que eu não conhecia.

.

Engoli em seco, dando uma última tragada no meu cigarro e levantando, andando até ele, que se manteve imóvel. Sorrindo, empurrei-o calmamente até a cama, onde ele caiu de costas sobre o colchão.

.

Em momento algum nossos olhares se desencontraram, e eu lambia os lábios com lascividade, brincando com o dente com o _piercing_ na minha língua. Ele parecia transtornado demais para pensar.

.

Me abaixei sobre seu corpo, sentando em suas pernas, perto da virilha e lentamente desabotoei sua camisa branca, roçando suavemente meus dedos em sua pele de propósito.

.

— Me-Mestre — ele sussurrou, parecia sem forças para me impedir.

.

— Se vou ser morto, Cherry, me deixe sanar meu último desejo — brinquei, me abaixando e beijando seu abdômen.

.

Suaves e breves beijos, carinhosos, ternos, meros roçares. Fiz o caminho até seu umbigo, circulando-o com a língua, rindo quando ele ficou tenso e prendeu a respiração.

.

Esse era o meu Cherry*, meu adorável e doce Charlie. Aquele garotinho que eu dei pão mofado, cortei o cabelo, cuidei, dei carinho e até amor e deixei em uma igreja para que tivesse uma vida humana digna.

.

E veja só hoje! Ele é um vampiro, meu fiel e digno sugador de sangue. Eu lhe dei vida, ele me deu seu companheirismo, e nesse momento eu jogo tudo que construímos pelos ares por causa da minha luxúria incontrolável.

.

— Mestre!

.

Sua mão metálica me puxou pelos cabelos, fazendo nossos olhos se encontrarem. Seus adoráveis olhos nublados e perdidos, e eu queria guiá-lo, guiá-lo para seu caminho, para seu único destino: eu.

.

Sorrindo malicioso, esfreguei lentamente meu corpo para cima até nossos rostos ficarem frente a frente. Meu Charlie, minha criança, meu vampiro, meu devotado religioso, meu destino, futuro incerto e imutável…

.

Hipnotizado pelos lábios cheios e agradáveis, toquei nossas bocas com amor e carinho, acariciando a dele com calma, sabia que ele era inexperiente. Nossos lábios eram frios, e o toque deles me causava arrepios.

.

.

.

_**O**__h Deus! Espero que um dia tu possas me perdoar por isso,_

_**M**__as não posso mais suportar tal sofrimento._

_**V**__ê-lo e não poder afundar-me nele é um tormento,_

_**E**__ eu enfrento qualquer destino cruel por apenas alguns minutos de gozo verdadeiro._

_**S**__enhor, Divindade, Criador, Absoluto, Intocável…_

_**C**__onceda a essa amaldiçoada alma um calmante para sua loucura._

_**C**__ontra a humanidade não desejo mal algum…_

_**M**__as terei que corromper essa pureza para alcançar a paz.*²_

.

.

.

Fadigado, ousado, entediado, deslizei minha língua por sua boca com suavidade, umedecendo os suculentos lábios, logo forçando-me contra a boca dele, ansiando por seu sabor.

.

Mas Charlie crispou os lábios, resoluto em me manter afastado e, irritado, mordi seu lábio com força, machucando-o. O gosto do sangue invadiu minha boca e, com uma ideia em mente, arrastei meus caninos rasgando minha pele e deixando o sangue escorrer.

.

E como previ, ele cedeu e logo eu provava do sabor de sua boca, aquela boca que eu tanto ansiei. Sua língua intercedeu por meu sangue e eu, ligeiro, toquei-a com adoração.

.

Hesitante, mas compenetrado, logo Cherry retribuía o toque de minha língua na sua, enrolando-a na minha, provando da minha boca. Sua mão em meus cabelos se tornou pesada, e eu sorri ao notar que ele me puxava para si, forçando mais o toque de nossos corpos.

.

.

Para onde havia ido meu Cherry*?

.

.

Não importava mais nada, só importava o agora. Ele seria meu, Deus me entenderia, eu já estava condenado ao inferno, mas estava sendo egoísta por querer levar o Cherry comigo, não havia escapatória.

.

Uma força me puxou para baixo e, sem poder resistir, me vi com as costas contra o colchão e meu vassalo sobre mim, ofegante e com olhos semicerrados.

.

— Me-Mestre — ele clamou em voz rouca e eu, sorrindo abobado pela imagem deslumbrante dele, toquei seu rosto com meus dedos, correndo-os por seus traços masculinos.

.

— É delicioso não Cherry? Por que não se entrega a mim? Cuidarei muito bem de você, como sempre fiz — sussurrei inebriado pela sensação de que poderia tomá-lo como meu por completo.

.

— Paola… — ele sussurrou, franzi o cenho —, matou Paola Mestre?

.

.

_._

_Irritante, mulher irritante!_

.

.

.

— Não poderemos continuar se não me responder — seu tom frio me alarmou, e quando o rosto se afastou do toque dos meus dedos, desesperado, me agarrei aos seus braços.

.

— Não se afaste de mim! — implorei com voz manhosa. — Eu não matei-a, lhe garanto. Eu só… assustei-a, providenciei que ela nunca mais se aproximasse de você.

.

— Providenciou? — a sobrancelha esquerda loira se arqueou.

.

— Sim — respondi me erguendo nos cotovelos e encostando nossos lábios —, apenas preguei-lhe uma peça! — zombei verdadeiro. — Você se afastará de mim, Cherry?

.

Eu não podia evitar a tristeza em meu peito, eu amava-o tanto que me doía só de pensar. Aquela criança, aquele homem, vampiro meu… Ele era tudo que eu tinha, queria, poderia ter e precisava ao meu lado.

.

Tudo era dispensável para mim, tudo. Tempo, pessoas, lugares, situações… A única coisa que eu não poderia deixar, nem mesmo me imaginar sem, era o meu Cherry.

.

— Mestre — ele suspirou, sua voz cansada —, sabes muito bem a minha tormenta. Que mato e bebo sangue, meus múltiplos pecados contra Deus…

.

Sim, eu sabia, assim como sabia que tudo era culpa minha, mas que remédio haveria? Existia a culpa, mas meu egoísmo era maior.

.

Sorri triste, encarando-o com amor nos olhos, sabia que eles brilhavam por meu Cherry.

.

— Já estamos condenados, um pecado a mais não fará tanta diferença — confessei tocando-lhe o rosto —, "Because all sinned and fallen short of the glory of God".

.

"Porque todos pecaram e destituídos estão da Glória de Deus, Romanos – capítulo três, versículo vinte e três".

.

Sim, mas quem era eu, uma sombra do mal, espelho do Diabo, para dizer algo? Eu apenas estava aqui, e não tinha direito algum de encher o Cherry de luxúria e pecado, mais pecados para sua enorme cota – não tão grande quanto a minha, mas grande demais aos olhos dele.

.

Resignado, me afastei, deitando na cama e desviando os olhos, olhando para o céu noturno pela janela, separando nossos corpos; talvez fosse melhor assim mesmo. Eu deveria deixar de ser tão egoísta e me aquietar com o que tinha – o que ele podia e estava disposto a oferecer.

.

— Desculpe, eu vou para o meu quarto, estou lhe incomodando e dizendo coisas insanas… — mas não pude continuar, pois os lábios urgentes dele estavam sobre os meus, e sua língua tocando a minha com selvageria contida.

.

Minhas mãos foram erguidas ao alto da minha cabeça e fui imobilizado por seu corpo forte, premido contra a cama e meus pensamentos calados pelo arrepio delicioso que meu corpo sentia pelas reações do toque dele em mim.

.

_**Não, por favor Cherry, não faça isso se não está disposto a me dar mais que sua companhia.**_

.

Eu choramingava por dentro e meus olhos ardiam. Foi automático, meu corpo petrificou, minhas lágrimas rolaram, doía tanto! Eu não conseguia reprimir e, ao sentir a elevação na calça dele contra a minha também elevada, um soluço seco escapou de minha garganta e atraiu a atenção dele, que parou o que fazia e me encarou confuso.

.

Com os olhos transbordando culpa e ressentimento, Cherry lambeu todas as minhas lágrimas com ternura, fazendo uma leve carícia com sua mão disponível em meu quadril, como se me pedisse perdão com gestos.

.

Sim, não precisávamos de palavras entre nós, nossos olhares e gestos eram o suficiente, e ambos tínhamos ciência disso.

.

Sua língua escorregou para minha orelha e pescoço e, meio sem jeito pela inexperiência, mas provavelmente seguindo seus instintos, ele distribuiu beijos molhados pelo local com calma e paciência, algumas vezes deslizava a língua em minha pele, parecia provar do meu gosto.

.

E meu corpo reagia, minha calça se tornava uma condenação e tormento, mas meu cérebro insistia em me deixar alerta. Cherry não podia deixar seus princípios por meus luxos.

.

— Che-Cherry — chamei baixinho, mas ele fingiu não me ouvir —, nã-não faça isso — supliquei choroso, ele não tinha a obrigação de me satisfazer por ser meu vassalo.

.

Acima de tudo, eu queria-o como ele era.

.

— Não? — pude ver as sobrancelhas arqueadas quando ele grudou nossas testas.

.

— Não faça algo que não quer — expliquei com os lábios trêmulos —, não se force a nada — reforcei, com a voz mais segura.

.

— Mas e se eu quiser? — ele perguntou insinuante.

.

Ah? Fiquei surpreso, confesso.

.

— Esqueça tudo Mestre, Deus sabe o quanto desejo ir até o fim _nisso_. Já pequei só por desejar, não há para onde fugir.

.

Eu sentia a dor em suas palavras, ele queria ter resistido, eu sei que queria. E eu queria não ter tentado-o, como eu me arrependia! Mas já era tarde para mim, para ele, para ambos…

.

Ele soltou minhas mãos e, com calma, foi tirando minha camisa. Precisei arquear-me para que ela fosse tirada por completo por suas mãos apressadas, e nossos corpos se tocaram em um ato inocente.

.

Eu queimava, mesmo que meu sangue e meu corpo fossem frios, a adrenalina no meu corpo e veias era tão grande que eu me sentia perdido, perdido no meu Cherry, perdido para o meu Cherry.

.

.

_._

_**D**__eus, perdoe essa alma moribunda que tantas vezes lhe desafiou e desobedeceu._

_**P**__erdoe-me também por estar arrastando teu filho deste modo, ria de nossa desgraça._

_**M**__erecemos apenas isso, sua sonora e onisciente gargalhada,_

_**A**__ gargalhada de quem sabia que isso aconteceria desde o início._

.

.

.

Eu não queria saber de mais nada. Que fosse pro inferno junto de nós nossos pensamentos e a razão, o que me importa é ter, possuir, comer a deliciosa alma deste ser que me tenta com seus lábios.

.

Oh! Era tão delicioso ter os lábios do Cherry sobre meu peito, e quando ele mordeu de leve meu mamilo, céus! Arqueei-me de emoção, dominado pela vontade de ser dele, de dominá-lo em todos os sentido.

.

.

.

_Oh Deus, Deus, como é que eu pude aguentar por tanto tempo?_

.

.

.

Um gemido rouco escapou de meus lábios quando a mão inocente passou por minha elevação, e ele parou-a lá. Apertou delicadamente como se a analisasse, e eu não pude deixar de segurar a respiração em expectativa.

.

Eu o queria tanto, e quando suas mãos tencionaram se mover, eu segurei-a e deslizei para dentro da minha calça, gemendo dengoso ao sentir o toque gélido de suas mãos robóticas em minha carne pulsante.

.

— Gostas Mestre? — perguntou curioso, deslizando lentamente até a base.

.

Abri a boca, mas som nenhum saiu. Era delicioso demais sentir seu toque sobre mim, meu sonho mais íntimo virando realidade.

.

Seus lábios urgentes pousaram sobre os meus e me abdicaram por completo. Corpo, alma, coração… eu sou todo seu Cherry, todo seu.

.

Afoito, eu puxei-o para mim arrancando sua camisa com selvageria irrefreada e pressa, desespero e desejo. Eu o quero, agora! Quero-o dentro de mim.

.

Girando, eu me pus por cima dele, jogando-o com força contra a cama. Sorri malicioso diante de sua surpresa, e sem esperar muito comecei lentamente a tirar minhas roupas de baixo, mordendo os lábios e deslizando as mãos por minha pele arrepiada diante de seu olhar desejoso.

.

_**Sim, sim, sim.**_ Isso era tudo que eu precisava! Seu desejo para, e só por mim.

.

Ele me ajudou com a calça, a cueca eu já estava sem paciência, então arranquei-a com tanta violência que o tecido se rasgou sobre minhas mãos. Ele sorriu malvado, vendo e absorvendo meu desespero, mas eu sabia que ele não estava tão diferente.

.

Talvez estivesse até pior, ou assustado, afinal, Cherry nunca havia se envolvido com isso, era uma novidade que poderia lhe deixar muito atordoado.

.

Mas quando suas mãos deslizaram por minhas pernas, apertando-as fortemente, eu soube que ele queria e não temia aquilo, que o homem Cherry estava disposto a não desistir ou parar até completar aquele ato insano e contra seus costumes.

.

Dando de ombros, eu puxei sua calça e cueca minimamente para baixo, apenas para deixar seu membro exposto o suficiente para me tomar com fúria incontida.

.

Ri ao encará-lo, aquilo que nunca foi tocado, nem mesmo por ele. Imagina como não estaria? Quase um século e meio esperando por alívio.

.

Bom, esse era um pensamento estranho e completamente pervertido, e ele atiçou minha luxúria, fazendo uma dolorosa e adorável fisgada me puxar para a Terra, e, sem me conter, toquei-o com os dedos levemente, ouvindo a respiração de meu Cherry se tornar afoita.

.

_**Oh sim, eu faria aquilo!**_

.

Intensifiquei levemente os movimentos e logo o pré-gozo saia, mas eu não queria que sua primeira vez fosse daquele modo, queria que fosse dentro de mim.

.

Levei dois dedos à boca e lambi-os sofregamente, sugando-os e enchendo-os de saliva, me insinuando à Cherry com malícia, rebolando levemente sobre ele enquanto mantinha minha mão em seu falo, mas sem movê-la, sentindo as veias pulsarem sob meus dedos.

.

Ele trincou os dentes de início, mas logo soltou um gemido baixo rolando os olhos, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Eu doía de desejo, mas vê-lo perdendo a compostura era adorável demais para que eu não desejasse mais daquilo, daquela nova faceta dele, minha faceta.

.

Eu sabia que, o que eu iria fazer era perigoso para o autocontrole dele, mas era necessário para ambos.

.

Ofegante, eu sentei em suas pernas, com as minhas separadas e exposto. Seus olhos se arregalaram, depois brilharam diante da visão. Sorrindo travesso, tracei o caminho de minha boca até minha entrada, deslizando levemente pelo peito, torso, membro. Carregando e esticando uma fina linha de saliva que se quebrou em contato com minha carne pulsante.

.

Céus, aquilo era demais! Em meus desejos loucos, eu era tomado por ele com descontrole, o descontrole de um virgem, mas, vendo agora pelo lado real, eu, sendo experiente, poderia fazer tudo na primeira vez, proporcionando prazer a ele de forma intensa e inesquecível.

.

E era o que eu faria.

.

Enfiei um dedo em minha entrada, jogando a cabeça para trás e abrindo a boca, perdido, desejoso, aquilo era bom demais. Movimentei lentamente, entrando e saindo, lento e rápido. Acrescentei um segundo, abrindo-os e separando-os, alargando-me com ímpeto e adicionando insanamente um terceiro, que entrou mais seco por não estar lubrificado, mas que logo se envolvera com os outros.

.

Um gemido gutual saiu da garganta do Cherry, e encarando-o com luxúria e gula, vendo que ele me olhava sem piscar, sorri.

.

— Nã-Não goze — supliquei alto, vendo-o balançar a cabeça obediente, mas eu sabia que não seria fácil. Ele logo viria, não tinha o controle sobre seu corpo, era melhor eu me apressar.

.

Retirando os dedos, eu me aproximei dele, dando-lhe um casto beijo nos lábios. Era o momento.

.

Arrumei minha posição sobre seu corpo e, com delicadeza, arrumei seu membro em minha entrada, lentamente sentei-me sobre ele, parando na metade, ofegante.

.

Ele se encontrava com os lábios entreabertos, e colocou suas mãos em minha cintura. Eu achei que ele iria fazer um carinho em mim, para me fazer sentir menos daquela fisgada do primeiro momento, mas não, ele me empurrou para me sentar por completo e, num ímpeto, ele estava completamente dentro de mim.

.

Gritei, um grito grave e rouco, maldito!

.

.

.

_Maldito filho da puta!_

.

.

.

Fitei-o com fúria nos olhos, ele me sorriu extasiado, parecia adorar a sensação.

.

Era claro que ele adorava, nunca havia sentido-a!

.

Lentamente fui me levantando, tirando-o de dentro de mim, e quando ele iria questionar, eu desci em seu membro com rapidez e precisão, fazendo-o gemer longamente.

.

Ele não queria intenso e selvagem? Então, eu lhe daria sexo, sexo de tirar o fôlego.

.

Rindo, voltei a subir e descer com rapidez, repetindo várias vezes o ato, me deliciando com seus gemidos roucos e másculos. Suas mãos passaram a se aventurar por meu corpo, e se fecharam nos cantos dele, me ajudando nos exercícios.

.

Eu já sentia meus membros tensos de antecipação ao clímax que viria, e um longo tremor me tomou, fazendo com que eu intensificasse ainda mais o ato.

.

Sobe, desce; sobe, desce; sobe, desce…

.

O membro dentro de mim se tornou maior, e com mais três estocadas Cherry gozou. Revirei os olhos, sentindo meu interior sendo preenchido em jorradas fortes. Suas mãos se tornaram leves, sem força, e eu, sentindo o meu ápice correndo para chegar à saída, continuei meu ato, mais duas estocadas e eu acompanhava o Cherry ao mundo da satisfação carnal e paz interior.

.

Cansado e sem forças, cai sobre seu corpo, exausto dos movimentos constantes. Minha respiração afoita se uniu a dele em um beijo intenso, marcando o sexo delicioso que havíamos acabado de ter. O primeiro dele, o meu melhor.

.

Era tão diferente com ele, muito diferente da sensação vazia que Barry me fazia sentir no ato. Acho que devo chamar nosso sexo de _amor_, porque é diferente…

.

.

.

.

.

Eu fui virado e jogado contra a cama com força, ficando por baixo do corpo forte do meu vassalo.

.

— Mestre — Cherry me chamou —, não usamos camisinha — o sussurrou condenando a si mesmo me fez rir.

.

— Não se preocupe, não se lembra que fizemos há pouco exames e não temos nenhuma doença? — respondi sorrindo doce, mas algo em baixo de mim se mexeu.

.

Ele ainda estava dentro de mim, então aquilo significava…

.

— Céu Cherry, você está ficando duro! — acusei surpreso.

.

— Creio que não teremos problema em repetir a dose — ele exclamou sério, mas sorrindo malicioso.

.

Dei uma sonora gargalhada, me agarrando em seu pescoço.

.

.

.

.

.

O _segundo round_ foi incrível, ele foi o dominador perfeito, mostrando o quanto aprendia rápido e, para ficar mais desejoso ainda, o _amor _foi recheado por sangue, mordidas e sucções, me levando à loucura.

.

Quando a segunda rodada terminou, ambos estávamos cansados demais. Ele caiu sobre mim e ficamos lá, descansando, ouvindo a respiração um do outro. Eu afagava seus cabelos loiros enquanto ele suspirava deliciado em meu ouvido, meu Cherry adorava um afago carinhoso.

.

Quando ele saiu de mim e deitou ao meu lado, me puxando para seu peito e nos cobriu com o lençol, dormimos juntos como nunca havíamos feito antes, não com tanta intimidade. _O fim de uma noite recheada por amor e companheirismo_.

.

.

.

.

.

— Já estão indo, Senhores? — perguntou o Senhor dono do hotel enquanto Cherry fechava a conta com a recepção e eu batia o pé no chão, com os braços cruzados e bufando, queria voltar logo para minha mansão.

.

Minear estava cuidando muito bem dela, claro, mas eu queria voltar para o clima familiar e agradável de minha privacidade.

.

— Sim, minhas pesquisas para a Igreja já foram fechadas, quem cuidará do caso será um Reverendo, sou apenas um servo de Deus — Cherry respondeu sereno.

.

Depois que ele terminou com o Senhor, saímos para as ruas do vilarejo, rumando até o carro alugado para nós do outro lado da rua.

.

Mas Cherry repentinamente parou, e eu trombei contra seu corpo, mas me segurei em seus braços para não cair. Ao olhar por cima do ombro dele o que o fez parar, vi a vadia da noite anterior andando em nossa direção com a cabeça baixa.

.

Eu odiava-a, claro, mas, no fundo, agradeço um pouco a ela, pois foi só com o "empurrãozinho" das reações que seus atos causaram que, enfim, eu e Cherry alcançamos nossa intimidade juntos.

.

Quando ela ergueu os olhos e viu Cherry, desviou-os, atravessando a rua como se não houvesse nos visto. Sorri vitorioso.

.

— Viu? Ela está em perfeito estado — comentei para ele, rindo baixinho.

.

— Sim — ele respondeu, sua voz desconfiada do que eu havia dito a ela, mas deu de ombros, me pegando pelo braço e me "jogando" para dentro do carro, entrando logo depois.

.

.

.

_Ah, se eu soubesse que poderíamos ter resolvido as coisas entre nós com certa facilidade e assim, já teria feito tudo isso._

.

.

.

**P**erdoe-me Deus,

**M**as não me arrependo de meus pecados,

**E** nem consigo parar de executá-los.

.

**Johnny Rayflo e Charlie Chrishunds**


End file.
